RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2
The RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 is a variant of the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. It belonged Earth Federation Forces before the unit was stolen by Principality of Zeon and piloted by Nimbus Schterzen. Technology & Combat Characteristics Though in many ways similar to its RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type, Blue Destiny Unit 2 was quite a bit different in other ways, particularly in its armament. Besides the replacement of the GM style head with the Gundam head, both Units 2 and 3 were different in design features than Unit 1. Unlike its predecessors the GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 and the [Gundam Ground Type|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]], which were both designed for ground combat, Blue Destiny Unit 2 was primarily designed for space combat, though it could be used on Earth. Though it retained the chest vulcans and missile launchers from Unit 1, Unit 2 replaced the ground use 100mm machine gun with the beam rifle used by the Gundam Ground Type. The ground type shield used by the Unit 1 was replaced by RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type's shield. After Nimbus stole the Unit 2, he had its shoulder armor repainted red, although any other possible customizations he made to the unit are unknown. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :The Blue Destiny Unit 2 was armed with Vulcan Guns, which were mounted on its head. These vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Chest Wired-Control Missile :One of two upgraded weapons of Blue Destiny Unit 2. They were mounted on the sides of the abdomen and can function under Minovsky particle interference. ;*60mm Chest Vulcan Gun :One of two upgraded weapons of Blue Destiny Unit 2. This weapon was mounted on each side of its cockpit. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :Because beam rifles are difficult and expensive to produce, the Earth Federation made expansive use of the cheaper and easier to build solid projectile firing weapons similar to what the Zeon's Zaku used. One such weapon was the shell firing 100mm machine gun, which had the power to pierce the steel armor of a Zeon mobile suit. However, unlike beam rifles which tend to do massive amounts of damage, the machine gun is more "hit or miss" on the damage it causes depending on which sections of a mobile suit it hits. The machine gun is clip fed and two spare clips are stored on the Blue Destiny Unit 2's hip armor. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle for Blue Destiny 2 used as its primary ranged weapon. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. History When the RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 were completed, Zeon special forces attack, allowing Nimbus to hijack Unit 2 and kill Moses, ensuring that he won't be able to make EXAM anymore. Nimbus escapes to space, with Yu and his friends in hot pursuit using Blue Destiny 3. The group chases Nimbus to Side 5, where EXAM was first made, and a final showdown begins. Nimbus declares that he's the only one worthy of using EXAM and attempts to kill Yu. Once more, the two strike each other down in unison, but this time Nimbus is killed, while Yu drifts in space, where he is later picked up by his team. Variants ;*RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Picture Gallery rx-79-bd-2-nimbus.jpg|Nimbus Schterzen colors Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom) Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 20.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom) Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 23.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 21.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 22.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 RX-79BD-2_Blue_Destiny_Unit_2.jpg|SD RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars OVWBD2.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld OVWBD2Nimbus.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen's color) in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld gw_bb1_bd2.jpg EXAM System Gundams .jpg|BD-2 VS BD-3 as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation BLUE.jpg References 080418_01.jpg 54974554201111082035333990580414517_001.jpg External Links *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 on MAHQ.net ja:RX-79BD-2 ブルーディスティニー2号機